


Memorable One-Shots

by Bi_Possum



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Possum/pseuds/Bi_Possum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small book of one-shots for another story I am working on. Though I most likely will not be working on them, I do hope you enjoy the few I post. As for the actual story, I am still in the planning process for it, along with a few other stories I wish to write. Though there is the possibility of adding one-shots from other stories I write in this work. Such as things from The Fallen Legacy, and so on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1-**  
 ** _Written In Their Bones_**  
 **Prompt:** Holding Hands  
 **Type:** Fluff (Idk)  
 **Ship:** Amelia Wolfe x Alfred Dirkson

The young scientist breathed in the icy, winter air as she rubbed her hands. She was waiting for someone. A certain someone who she clearly loved, however, she had not yet gained the courage to tell him. She didn't know why she couldn't tell him. She had done it before for other partners, but this was different. Amelia had worked with him for years and didn't want to risk their relationship. Tears began to form.

She wanted more than they had but she couldn't risk what they had collapsing. No, it's not that she couldn't it's that she didn't want to. Over the past few years, their rivalry had bloomed into something words couldn't begin to describe. They were friends, but they weren't. They were partners, but they weren't. It was so irritating and confusing for the young scientist. She loved it and hated it. She either wanted to marry him or wanted to strangle him. It infuriated her that she couldn't control her feelings. She could usually compartmentalise everything, everything but him. She didn't know what to do.

And that scared her. She was a scientist and prided herself on her intellect.

"Hey shorty, You okay?" She heard a familiar voice ask.  Wiping her eyes quickly she turned with a small pout.  
"I was before you called me that." She replied. The tall brunet looked at her sceptically but shrugged it off hesitantly.   
"So where do you feel like eating lunch, shorty?" He asked with a small grin, Amy thought about it for a second before answering.   
"I wouldn't mind going to the diner, to be honest." She replied sheepishly.   
"Sounds like a plan." He grinned, her stomach flipped. He was even more attractive with that amazing smile he had.

Alfred knew of Amelia's confusion with their relationship. Well a little bit of it anyways, Kiara had told him about it and asked him to confront her about his feelings towards her. It was then he came up with a small plan. He would ask her to lunch, as they walk there he would grab her hand, and then he would tell her. Simple enough.

"Well, should we get going?" He asked simply, his grin becoming a simple smile. Amelia snickered a little and nodded, beginning to walk beside him to the small diner they planned to have lunch. Alfred made a small noise of victory, mentally of course.

As they were walking, he brushed his hand against the back of hers a couple of times before he held it. Entwining their fingers together, he looked down at her with a small, loving grin. Amelia, r.i.p her poor lovesick soul, was blushing and had looked up confused only to be met with his loving expression.

For the rest of the walk to the dinner, the two had small conversations about different topics with content expressions. As they finally knew what their relationship now was without any spoken words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for a school assignment.

**Short Story**

I guess it's true, "You don't appreciate some things until you lose them," I scoffed, shifting my gaze. I couldn't see anything but darkness. "Fiorae, stop being so down. I will find out who did this to you." I heard someone scold me. Pretty sure it was Nullas. I offered him a scowl with no reply.

Let's go back to the start. Three weeks ago Nullas and I were walking from a day out with friends, however when we arrived home the door was open. As we entered someone attacked me, knocking me out. I heard later on that Nullas had tried to stop the attacker.

After all that I had woken up in complete darkness. Turned out I was in a hospital room and the attack had left me blinded and vulnerable. Nullas never left my side even when I was discharged from the hospital. As soon as I was discharged, Nullas was charged with being my guide.

When I was home with Nullas he would do everything he could to help me with my newfound blindness as well as trying to find the assailant. He used every resource he had to try and find the attacker. Every morning when I woke up he would describe something he thought was beautiful to me. It was a very sweet gesture.

However I still hated having to be guided everywhere. I hated not being able to see what was right in front of me. I hated not knowing who assaulted me. I hate knowing that even though he won't tell me, that Nullas was stressing. That he was so anxious he couldn't sleep. But I loved how he made it his job to make sure I was happy even though he was in such a hard situation.

"Hey Fiorae," Looking in the direction of his voice, I sat up from my bed, "I got something to show you!" I heard the excitement in his voice, though I was getting a headache because of it. "What is it?" I groaned, my voice muffled. "Just get up so I can show you," 

Walking downstairs was not my forte. Whenever I did, I would trip and nearly fall down, so from then on Nullas always carried me down. Which is what he was doing now. Apparently whatever he wanted to 'show' me was in the basement.

"So where are we going Nullas?" I asked, curious about what he wanted to show me. The only response I got was a slight hum. As we descended further down the stairs, I heard muffled yelling and started to get really anxious. "Nullas, What's going on?" I asked, though it came out a little harsher than I meant.

He didn't reply and kept going until we were standing front of the person who was emitting the muffled yelling. I was starting to get scared. "Nullas, what the hell's going on?" I asked. He had yet to put me down and began to tighten his grip on me. I heard him snort smugly. 

"What do you mean, Fiorae? I simply caught the man who attacked you." He sneered, his grip on me was getting really tight. It began to hurt. "Nullas, let go!" I yelped, his grip was really hurting me. "Nullas! Your hurting me," I screamed at him.

He dropped me onto the ground before I felt him kneel in front of me. "Fiorae, don't raise your voice to me," Nullas growled, I could feel his breath on my face. I was starting to get scared. Nullas was never like this. He was never ever like this, not even when he was furious at someone. "Fiorae, this man hurt you. He is the reason you are blind." He growled once more, though this time it sounded much more malicious than before.

"N-nullas, Why- why did you not just take him to the police?" I asked, fear seeping into my voice as I moved away from where I depicted him to be. He didn't need to do this, I didn't want anyone dead because of me. I don't care if they are the reason I'm blind, the burden of knowing they died because of me would be to much to handle.

"No, they won't do jack sh*t about this!" He shouted standing up, "I want him to be held responsible for what he did. And being sent to prison for a year or two isn't enough." I heard the sound of a gun being loaded. "So, I'm going to make sure he gets what he deserves. And I think he deserves to die for hurting my _girlfriend_ , don't you?" He asked, I practically heard the malicious grin in his voice.

"What- I don't think anyone deserves to die!" I shouted at him, "Also Nullas I am NOT  your girlfriend," I was beyond angry. I was also scared beyond belief. My best friend declares me his girlfriend and thinks he is going to kill someone because they attacked me.

"Now, now no need to be so shy," He was mocking me. Before I could retort I heard a single gunshot.  "Woops, my finger slipped." Nullas began laughing darkly. I could feel tears start to stream down my cheeks. My breathing began to become uneven. I couldn't believe it. How could he do that with not even a shred of remorse.

"H-how," My voice was caught in my throat. I couldn't talk. I couldn't breath. I was frozen with not only terror but remorse. I felt him cradle me in his arms. Whispering sweet nothings into my ear to try and soothe me. That did nothing but make me more fearful as the tears began to stream down my cheeks at a faster rate.

"You know, He wasn't the one who attacked you?"

_Those were the last words I heard before I faded into_   
_unconsciousness._


	3. A Time To Love

 

It was always the same. Everytime he found love it would leave him. It left him broken and depressed.Then it hit him harder then ever before. He may have loved many, but he had never fallen in love with anyone until he found her.

 

Only problem was, this woman was extremely ill. She apparently been always been frail and delicate, but Adrien couldn’t have cared less. He loved her regardless. Her name was Laura and she was beautiful with her shoulder length chestnut brown hair that cascaded in unruly waves and her bright emerald eyes. Adrien had stayed by her side until the end. Three years had past since their meeting and at the end of their third year, she had passed on. He was struck by yet another period of depression soon after this tragedy. However this time it was worse than any other depressive time he had ever had.

 

He soon left the small village in which he met, and lost, the love of his unending life and wandered aimlessly across the country yet again. For a vampire, living a normal life was nearly impossible. He had tried countless times, god knows he tried, but it never seemed to work out. That was until he met Laura, but even then it was short lived.

 

It had taken a while, but after roaming the country for a few years, he had found someone he thought he could actually love. She was a beautiful woman with blonde cascading curls and ocean blue eyes.

 

Adrien, however, could not bring himself to love her for his heart remained with Laura. This woman soon left him for a man of immense wealth. Then, he once again wandered the country looking for a place to settle down.

 

It took a few decades, however, Adrien finally found an isolated cabin to settle down in. Also instead of living off of human blood, he turned to animal blood.

 

He grew bored over over the year, however, one day a young woman stumbled upon his residence after she had suffered a few injuries during an apparent hunting accident.

 

Adrien let her into his cabin to clean herself up, he lent her some clothes from one of his former lovers. He was shocked to say the least when he saw her after she had cleaned herself up.

 

She looked identical to Laura. She had the same shoulder length chestnut hair with its unruly waves, the same gorgeous emerald green eyes. She even had the same physique, though this time she was remarkably healthier despite the few bruises.

 

“L-laura?” He muttered, his eyes wide with shock and desperation. The young woman, whom he mistook for Laura, then gently explained that her name was Lauren and assumed he had mistaken her for someone else.

 

In return for his kind gesture, Lauren would come over and visit Adrien. She would sometimes bring sweets, such as cake and chocolates. Adrien rather enjoyed her company and soon fell in love with her. She, Lauran, would ask about his friends and family, though he often responded with lies, and she once tried to ask about Laura but after seeing his expression she had decided to drop the subject entirely.

 

After nearly a year, Lauren announced to Adrien what she perceived to be amazing news. She was getting married. Married to a vampire whom Adrien knew to be a cruel and bloodthirsty bastard.

 

However when he tried to warn Lauren, she refused to listen stating that he hadn’t even met her fiance. Which, for this century at least, was true in some aspect.

 

It wasn’t long after their marriage that Adrien received word that Lauren had been killed. He was pissed beyond belief as well as devastated along with a variety of other emotions that he couldn’t name.

 

Deciding to get off his ass. Adrien searched country after country looking for the re-incarnates of Laura. Each time he tried to save them or help them remember him had proved to be nearly impossible.

 

However, even after centuries of trying, he could not help a single one of Laura’s reincarnations. He didn’t give up though, he helped many ordinary along the way. Just as Laura.

 

Despite the fact that he had tried, he could not get the rid of the images of those he had tried to help, only for them to die, some more brutally than others.. The memories of them haunted him throughout the years.

 

When he had realized that for nearly two thousand years to find _his_ Laura, Adrien soon began to realize how hopeless his objective was. That was until he found another he thought he could love, despite her not being one of Laura’s re-incarnates. She had long, flowing blonde hair and beautiful sky blue eyes. Her name was Mary and she was nice and caring.

 

When Mary decided to introduce him to her _best friend_ , he realized how wrong his decision was. Mary may have been beautiful but compared to _her_ , she was merely nice looking. He soon found out Lyra was her name and she was obviously one of Laura’s re-incarnations. He also saw how Mary was attempting, poorly, to keep acting nice.

 

After a year, Adrien began to realize Mary’s true personality. He saw how controlling she was of Lyra and others, himself included. He knew of the multiple men she had cheated on him with, for which she had shown no sign of guilt or remorse. He knew how big of a mistake he had made this time.

 

He was the vampiric man who had tried to save her previous incarnations countless times in which she could not remember him. Then when he encounters her when she has all her predecessors memories him, it’s because Mary decided to introduce her to her _boyfriend_. Though she tried to make it seem as though she didn’t know him. Lyra though he would have left Mary to try and see if she would remember him, but when he didn’t. Lyra assumed he had finally moved on.

 

The fact neither of them had tried didn’t help matters at all.

 

After another six months had passed, Adrien finally grew sick of watching Mary control Lyra and everyone else. Most importantly he was sick of her controlling him. He broke up with Mary as soon as he could. At least he tried to.

 

Thing is, Mary blamed Lyra for this. Adrien had tried to explain that Lyra had nothing to do with it and that it was because of Mary’s despicable personality, but she wasn’t having any of that.

 

That night Mary took Lyra down to a fairly empty bridge during a _nice_ . Lyra knew why. She had overheard their _conversation_ . She knew Mary blamed her. It wasn’t a very big surprise. Mary blamed her for nearly everything bad that had happened to her since they became _friends_.

 

Mary began to have a _little_ conversation. It started out quietly but it soon progressed into shouting as Lyra kept denying having anything to do with her and Adriens breakup. She continued denying Mary’s many accusations with the fact she had barely said hello to the man. It didn’t take long for Mary to become violent after that.

 

As Mary kicked and punched her, Lyra began to realize how much Mary wanted to her dead. Seeing as they were on a bridge, Lyra thought it was safe to assume she was going to be pushed off. That assumption was soon shattered as Mary pulled a knife out.

 

Lyra made an attempt to run from Mary, however she ended bumping into one of Mary’s many _secret_ boyfriends. Stumbling backwards, she tried to get away once more, only to be grabbed and held up by one of her boyfriends.

 

Thanking the boys sinisterly, Mary raised her knife and plunged it into Lyra’s stomach with a malicious smirk. With a sickening laugh, Mary waltzed away with her  

 _Gang_ of boyfriends, leaving Lyra on the ground to bleed out.

 

“Hold it,” Boomed an authoritative voice from just behind where Lyra was lying as she bled out on the cold ground.

“Adrien, Baby what-” Mary started only to be cut off by him.

“ _What Did You Do To Her?”_ Adrien seethed as he lifted Lyra up off of the ground, to place her in a slightly more comfortable position.

“ _WHY_ Do you even CARE?” Mary began to shout again, now sounding like a spoilt brat. “ _SHE_ tried to take you away from me!”

 

“No she didn’t” Adrien stated calmly, proceeding to ignore Mary as he took the knife out of Lyra’s abdomen. “Sorry my dear, this may hurt a bit, but I promise you will feel much better afterwards.” He whispered comfortingly, as he pricked the tip of his finger with the knife, allowing the metallic liquid to flow down her throat without much of a struggle as she faded into unconsciousness.  

 

When Lyra awoke, she was still on the concrete bridge, but unlike before, the metallic scent of blood overwhelmed her. “Lyra? Are you awake, dear?” She heard a vaguely familiar voice ask. Her eyes fluttered open to it was much later then she remembered.

“W-what happened?” Lyra croaked, hurriedly sitting up only for Adrien to push her back down. “A-adrien?” She asked, surprised to find it was he was there. That was until everything that had happened prior to waking up surged in her memories. “I-i was stabbed? How am I still alive?” Lyra asked along with a plethora of other questions, “Why do I smell blood?” She asked as she finished.

 

Adrien then began to explain the situation from when he arrived and why she was still alive. To answer the latter was simple, she had been turned into a vampire. He finished explaining it quite quickly. He looked at Lyra with an expression of surprise, he had expected her to at least scream. Instead, she smiled softly as she placed a hand gently on his cheek, before saying the one thing he had not expected at all.

“I remember everything, you dork,” She continued, “I knew all along what you were, but don’t you remember what I said when you met my original incarnation?”

 

_“I Love You, no matter what we are.”_


End file.
